


The Darkness in Me

by VermillionGirl17



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Madness! Kid, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami twins are extremely rare and are almost never born. So when Shinigami-Sama or Lord Death and his wife have twins that defiantly comes at a surprise for the death god. But since Shinigami's wife is a witch, that may have a negative effect on the death twins. </p><p>Death the Kid and Thana Death are always together. Thana's Lines of Sanzu are on the right side of her head and so when she stands beside Kid they are completely symmetrical. When they are apart they are filthy asymmetrical garbage. But that isn't all that is good about their Sanzu lines. </p><p>Twin Shinigami can match each other's wavelengths together even though they aren't meister and weapon and that causes their Lines of Sanzu to connect and the power of six Sanzu Lines is activated, making them even more powerful than a regular Shinigami whose lines are connected. So Artemis, Shinigami-Sama's wife, tries to use that power for her own gain to awaken the Kishin Asura, her oldest son, by turning Kid mad. Thana's love for her brother may not be enough to pull Kid back from the madness that is slowly consuming him.</p><p>Soul x OC</p><p>(Thana has a foul mouth so there will be some cursing in this and some touching boobs scenes but it stops there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changes from the anime:
> 
> ☆ Lord Death didn't create Kid from his soul but Kid was actually born from a mother  
> ☆ Connecting the lines of Sanzu does not kill a parent Shinigami but turns them human  
> ☆ Kid has a twin sister and they can both connect their Sanzu lines through soul resonance, but it is only temporally
> 
> Things that are still the same:
> 
> ☆ Kid still has OCD (so does his twin sister)  
> ☆Kid, Black☆Star and Soul still get into a fight on Kid's first day at school but it has Kid's twin joining the fight

“Come on Kid, Thana!" Liz yelled as she stuck her head into the main room. 

"Come on Liz," Death the Kid says, admiring the candles in front of the painting. "We still have time to admire the beauty of the symmetry here."

"The candles on the left have burnt down to the same height as the candles on the right," Thana Death, Kid's twin sister, says as she stood beside her brother. 

"Absolutely perfect," they say together. Liz groans. 

"There is no doubt that those two are twins," she muttered to herself. And than to the twins she shouts, "We were supposed to have left for school three hours ago!"

Kid turns around and walks to where Liz is standing, Thana following right beside him. Times like this they were glad they had each other: the white stripes in their hair were on opposite sides and when they stood beside each other they were completely symmetrical and not filthy asymmetrical garbage. Absolutely perfect. Thana's weapon partners, Sam and Cameron, were standing outside the mansion's doors with Patti, Kid's other weapon. Sam, the oldest brother, was leaning against the door, arms folded and looking like he was about to fall asleep. His brown hair was falling into his eyes, which were a green colour like grass. Cameron, the younger brother, was standing on the opposite side of the doors, chewing gum as he watched Kid, Thana and Liz walk outside. Cameron's purple hair was in the same style as Sam's, but his eyes were brown like dirt. Both brothers were wearing the same outfit that was a male version of Liz and Patti's: orange shirts, a silver tie and blue jeans. The weapon's outfits were chosen by their meisters to look the same for the symmetry. 

"Look at us you guys," Liz says to the three other weapons as they climbed the stairs towards the DWMA. "Raised on the streets and now students at the academy."

"Yes, it's gonna be awesome!" Patti squeals as Cameron says, "I can't wait!" Sam just simply grunts in agreement. He wasn't really a talkative person. 

"Have you ever seen such symmetry?" Kid asks as he looks up at the perfectly symmetrical school in front of them. "Our father's school is absolutely magnificent."

"Symmetrical in every way," Thana agrees as she grins up at her father's school. They come to a stop at the top of the stairs where a white haired boy with red eyes was sitting against the wall, looking up as they stopped. 

"Are you the new students we've heard so much about?" he asks. Thana notes that the boy had really sharp teeth like a sharks. 

"It's our first day," Kid says. 

"Are you here to show us around?" Thana puts in. The boy laughs. 

"You show up three hours late and expect me to give you a tour? If you had showed up at seven like you were supposed to -"

"What was that, what did you say? Seven?" Kid interupts. Thana narrows her eyes in anger as Kid explodes. "No, it can't be seven! Say eight dammit! Eight is better!" The boy just blinks at Kid in confusion. 

"It is impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical!" Thana snaps. "It has to be eight instead! Eight cut in half vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical!"

Both twins fall to their knees in front of the white haired boy, crying as the boy stared at them in confusion and shock. 

"Take it back, we beg you," Kid and Thana cried. 

"Um, is there something wrong with you two?" the white-haired boy asks as Thana looks up at him, massacre and eyeliner tear stains running down her pale cheeks, her golden eyes swimming. She mumbled the word 'eight' a couple of times and collapsed onto the ground, crying harder. 

"Um, I'm sorry," he says, not really knowing how to deal with a crying girl. Cool guys like him don't make girls cry. 

"Don't bother," Sam says. 

"They're totally insane," Liz says. 

"YAHOO!" someone calls, causing the oldest weapons to look up to see a figure standing on one of the red pillars, saying something that sounded like 'Black☆Star being the greatest assain that ever lived' or something. 

"What is that, a monkey?" Liz questions as she stares up at the figure. "Yep, that's defiantly a monkey," she clarifies. 

"Kid, Thana, that things calling something at you," Sam says. Kid and Thana look up in time to see the red pillar cracking and breaking, the blue thing falling down while screaming. Kid and Thana jump to their feet, screaming in horror at the building's symmetry being broken. The boy lands on the ground in a crouch, causing the ground to crack under his feet. 

"See how the grounds shakes under my feet? Just face it," the boy says as he stands up. "I'm just too big of a man for you. I'm Black☆Star, the greatest assain that has ever lived."

"Your name is Black☆Star? Why isn't your hair black than? Shouldn't you be named Blue☆Star?" Thana asked, her fists shaking in anger. "And you are so fucking short. There is no way you are too much of a big man for us."

"How dare you destroy the symmetry," Kid says in equal anger as his sister's. "Are you really that eager to risk your souls that you would pick a fight with twin Grim Reapers? Liz, Patti, weapon forms."

"Sam, Cameron, you too," Thana ordered. Patti and Cameron agreed in their usual cheery ways and Liz and Sam looked annoyed. Liz and Patti begun to glow pink as their forms changed into identical guns, landing in Kid's hands perfectly. Sam and Cameron begun to glow green and they became guns similar to Liz and Patti but bigger. Thana caught them smoothly and took up the same pose as her brother, pointing Sam and Cameron at Black☆Star.

"Bring it on!" Black☆Star calls as Kid begun to shoot at him and Thana begun shooting at the white haired boy. Black☆Star dodged the pink bullets with ease but the white haired boy had trouble dodging the green ones, but he managed. Thana grinned a dazzling smile at him as she twirled Cameron and Sam in her hands, causing Cameron to feel nauseas.

"You know," Thana says, her heels clanking on the ground as she steps towards the white haired boy. "It's rude for a boy not to tell a girl their names."

The white haired boy grins, reminding Thana of a shark with his sharp teeth. "The names Soul," he says, transforming his arm into a scythe. "Soul 'Eater' Evans."

"Alright Soul," Thana says. "I'm Thana Death. The older twin and only daughter of Lord Death."

Thana pointed Cameron at Soul and pulled the trigger, hitting Soul straight in the chest. Black☆Star watches as Soul flies through the air, his face contorted in shock. He lands on the ground with a loud thud, appearing to be unconsious as Thana walks over to Kid. He twitches and begins to kick his legs up and down, shouting, "that hurt really, really bad!"

"Do you think regular guns will be enough for a Grim Reaper?" Liz questions. "We're not like regular guns that shoot bullets. We shoot compressed wavelengths of our meister's soul."

"How dare you go easy!" Black☆Star shouted. "We will beat you! I don't care that you are Grim Reapers (or a girl)!"

Kid turned to Black☆Star and shot at him, but he jumped out of the way and landed beside Soul, who was beginning to get up. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. 

"It's time Soul," he says. Soul grins and nods. "You two should begin to cower in fear at our amazing power of friendship." 

"That's right, it's incredible," Soul says. Thana chuckled and looked at Kid. 

"Is there even such thing?" she asked. Kid shrugged. 

"Of course there is!" Black☆Star shouted. "Come on Soul!"

"You got it!" Soul shouted. "TRANSFORM!" He jumped into the air, his form beginning to glow blue. Thana's mouth dropped as Soul begun to rocket towards Black☆Star, who lifted his arms up to catch him. A red scythe lands on Black☆Star's head, its hilt leaning on the ground. The scythe's eye was narrowed, as if it were annoyed as it slid off Black☆Star's head, clattering to the floor. Black☆Star stood there with his hands up in the air, stunned, before he begins to scream in pain, blood shooting into the air like a hose. The scythe really did look annoyed now. 

"Why did you catch me with your head moron?" Soul asked. Black☆Star clutched his head, stopping the blood flow. 

"I don't know!" he answered. 

"Do it properly," Soul said, annoyed, as Black☆Star crouched down to pick him up. He pulled on Soul, looking like he was trying to pick up a bag of bricks that were super glued to the ground, sweat and blood from his head wound sliding down his face which was contorted in a look of struggle. Thana couldn't stifle a giggle at the two idiots in front of her. 

"I can't pick you up, you're too freaking heavy," Black☆Star said through clenched teeth. 

"What? I'm not heavy," Soul says. "Maka swings me around without breaking a sweat."

As Black☆Star continues to struggle to pick the scythe up, yellow sparks formed and Soul's upper body appears off the scythe's blade, spitting blood out of his mouth. Than he exploded, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOUR SOUL'S WAVELENGTH?! THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" at Black☆Star, steam blowing out of his nose and his eyes glowing yellow. He looked like a dragon. 

Soul transformed back into human form and turned away from Black☆Star, looking down. 

"Black☆Star, it's over," Soul says, sounding like he was breaking up with Black☆Star. "It's for the best. If we stay together I'll only end up hating you."

Kid points Liz and Patti at the two boys. "Hey, can I shoot them now?"

"Let's wait, things are just starting to get good," Liz says. Thana nods in agreement.

"Oh, alright," Black☆Star says shyly, scratching the back of his head. "But would it be possible if we stayed friends?"

"You idiot!" Soul says. Black☆Star looked up to see Soul running towards him. "Of course we're going to stay friends! Forever!"

"Oh, Soul!" Black☆Star calls, also running towards him. 

"Black☆Star!" 

"Oh, Soul!"

"Black☆Star!"

"Oh, Soul!"

Black☆Star and Soul meet in an embrace and they both fall over after pink bullets hit them both in the head. Kid and Thana stand in the same place awkwardly, smoke rising off Kid's guns. 

"Oops," Kid says, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Sorry. My fingers slipped."

"Apology excepted," Thana says. 

Soul and Black☆Star stare at the twins in anger as they sit up. "Come on Soul, let's defeat them," Black☆Star says. 

"When you say that it just makes me want to laugh," Kid says. 

"We will defeat you two," Soul says. "I don't care if one of you is a girl."

"Oh really," Thana says sarcastically. Black☆Star and Soul run towards the twins, Soul's arm turning into a scythe. Thana gets ready to shoot them but Soul takes her by surprise and hits Cameron and Sam out of her hands. The two guns fly through the air and land a little ways away from them, and as Thana runs to get them back Soul attacks Kid, who crosses his arms over each other and shoot both Soul and Black☆Star. 

"You idiot, you fell for it!" Black☆Star taunts, holding a white strip in his hands. Kid looks down to see the white strip tightening around his leg, causing him to fall. Soul transforms into a scythe as he tries to impale Kid, who moves back just in time. Kid rolls over backwards, cutting the white strip on Soul's blade and causing Black☆Star to crash into him. Soul's reflection appears on the blade as Black☆Star slides down the blade, leaving a blood trail in his wake. "Alright, now I really want to kill that guy," he says. "The girl too."

Kid stands beside Thana, who had recovered her guns, and they both stared at the two idiots. 

"Now, it's time to see the power of twin Grim Reapers," Kid says and Thana smirks. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" the twins and their weapons shout in unison. The twins link arms as dust begun to swirl around them, their souls entwining as they raised up into the air. The white stripes in their hair snaked forward, connecting with the others, creating something that looked like three halos above their heads, one on top of each other. Their skin seem to blacken as shadow creatures circled around them, needles appearing on Thana's left arm and Kid's right arm. Liz's gun form turned into a cannon in Kid'd right hand and Sam did the same in Thana's left hand, Patti and Cameron both turning into one cannon that was bigger than the other two. They both fell to the ground in a crouch as the needles on their arms begun to glow with black electricity, charging the cannons. 

"Execution mode," Kid says in a deadly voice. 

"Get ready to die," Thana says in an equally deadly voice. 

"Resonance stable," Liz says. 

"Noise level at 0.1%" Sam says. 

"Get ready to fire in three," Cameron says. 

"Two," Liz counts down. 

"One," Sam finishes. 

"Fire it now!" Patti says in her usually bubbly voice. 

"Death cannon," Kid and Thana say together as they point the two little cannons and the large one at the two boys. They fire the cannons together, sending three yellow bright lights towards Soul and Black☆Star. Soul actually looked alarmed but Black☆Star, of course, didn't look worried at all. 

"Oh, come on!" Black☆Star shouts. "That isn't going to hurt me! I'm the amazing Black -"

He was cut off by the blast hitting them dead on, black smoke with the shape of Lord Death's mask rising up. Black☆Star and Soul lie in a crater, their bodies bruised and twitching. Kid and Thana stand up and their weapons turn back to their regular forms. 

"That was a great win," Thana says, turning to Kid. They high fived each other, hitting Liz and Sam together. Suddenly kid falls over backwards, blood flying out of his mouth as he hit the ground, where blood begun to squirt out of his mouth like a sprinkler. Thana dropped by her brother in panic as the weapons turned back into their human forms, expecting Kid in concern. 

"What's wrong with him?" a voice asked. Thana turns to see a man wearing a lab coat with stitches and a screw in his head sitting on a chair, looking down at Kid. 

"It was just a little cut," Liz says. The man looked at her as he asked, "what got cut?"

"His hair," Thana cried. "When the scythe tried to impail him before his hair got a trim on his bangs! His symmetry was off so he coughed up blood and fainted! OH KID! I'M GOING HAVE TO CUT MY BANGS TOO!"

"Whazup!" a childish voice says. Thana looks up to see her father standing at the edge of the stairs.

"Hello Lord Death!" everyone called. 

"I just came to check up on my children," Lord Death says. "I've heard they had a thrilling first day at school today."

"I wouldn't exactly call it thrilling Dad," Thana says, standing up with Kid over her back. "Kid isn't symmetrical anymore."

"Uh, I see," Lord Death says. "Well I'll take the twins home now! See ah!"

Lord Death, Thana and the weapons (except Sam, who just nods) wave good bye as they walk down the stairs, Kid still unconsious over Thana's shoulder. 

What an interesting first day of school, Thana thought as she looked up at the laughing sun that used to freak her out when she was a child. Perhaps I've made some new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, don't do this!" Thana begged her brother, uncontrollable tears running down her already blackened-by-massacre-and-eyeliner cheeks. They were back at the Gallows Mansion in the bathroom. Liz and Patti were holding each of Thana's arms and Sam and Cameron were holding her torso. Kid stood in front of her, holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a ruler in his other hand as he stared down at his sister. He made a snipping motion with the scissors. 

"I'm sorry Thana," Kid says. "It's for the best. Liz, come here. Sam, hold Thana's arm." Liz and Sam did what they were told and Kid handed the ruler to Liz. "Measure the cut in my hair." Kid was barely holding it together as Liz measured the cut bangs. 

"Three centimetres," Liz answered, stepping back. Kid nodded. 

"Liz, hold Thana down please," Kid ordered. Liz grabbed the struggling female Shinigami as Kid touched her black hair, straightening it down so that he could get it right. He measured the bang and placed the scissors directly on the three centimeter line. Thana couldn't stop crying. 

"Please, don't cut my hair Kiddo-Kun!" she pleaded, giving her twin brother her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry Thany," Kid says, sounding heartbroken. "It's for the best. Think of the symmetry."

Thana closed her eyes, imagining herself standing beside Kid. Kid was wearing his usual black suit with the two white rectangles on his shoulders and the three white triangles down his front. His three white stripes were on the left side of his head and his golden eyes shone. Thana stood on his left, wearing her usual clothes as well: a jacket that looked the same as Kid's but with a black skirt, black stockings with their father's skull mask at the top on each one and black heels. Her black hair was longer than Kid's but the ends were the same as his, and her white stripes were on the right side of her head. Standing side-by-side they were symmetrical. Thana than saw Kid as he was now: one of his bangs on the left side of his head was shorter than the other side. They weren't the same anymore. 

It's for the symmetry, Thana thought. She heard a quiet snip and her arms and torso were released. Thana opened her eyes to see Kid holding a lock of her black hair, putting the scissors neatly onto the bathroom sink and putting the hair into a ziplock bag before putting it into the bin. Thana slowly turned around and almost had a heart attack. One side of her bangs was shorter than the other. She begun hyperventilating, clutching her head in alarm. Kid came up beside her on her right and she immediately calmed down. Kid's bang on his left was shorter than the one his right and Thana's bang on her right was shorter than the one of her left. They were completely symmetrical again. 

"Alright, that was a job well done you guys," Thana says, turning around with her right hand on her hip. 

"Even though you were screaming and carrying on," Sam muttered. Kid also turned around, his left hand on his hip.

"Whazzup ~" a sing-song voice greets them from behind the twins. Kid and Thana turned around to see Lord Death's reflection in the mirror, the Death Room's cloudy sky walls behind him. 

"Hi Daddy!" Thana says happily. Kid nods his simple hello and the weapons all bid their hellos too. 

"I see you have recovered Kiddo-Kun," Lord Death says. He looks over at Thana. "Uh, I see you cut Thana's hair. But ..." Lord Death appears to be leaning forward. "But it seems that Thana's bang is a little longer than Kid's still."

Kid whirled around with the ruler in hand and measured Thana's bang. "Four point five centimetres," he muttered. "That can't be." He leaned back and stared at Thana in surprise. He screamed in horror before blood exploded out of his mouth, nose and eyes. Kid fainted, landing on the floor perfectly as if he had been practicing. 

"Kiddo-Kun!" Thana screamed, dropping to the floor by her brother. A sweat drop appeared on Liz and Sam's foreheads. 

"I have a mission for the eight of you," Lord Death says as Thana arranged Kid's arm over her shoulder and stands up. "There is another Necromancer, this time in Rome. She has been awakening the ghosts of the gladiators and they are attacking tourists who visit the colosseum. I want you to go there and stop the witch."

"No worries Daddy," Thana says, looking at the still-fainted Kid. "We'll go on the mission after Kid recovers from his fainting (and after I trim my hair so that it is exactly three centimetres shorter than the other side.)"

"Oh Thanny, you are such a good girl!" Lord Death says as his reflection disappears. Kid stirred and straightened up, fixing up his suit. 

"What did I miss?" he asked. 

"Lord Death has sent us out on another mission to Rome!" Patti says, waving her arm up in the air. "Do you think there will be any giraffes in Rome?!"

"What is your obsession with giraffes Patti?" Sam asked. "And while I'm at it, I want to know the twins' obsession with symmetry."

"That is quite easy to explain Sam," Thana says, brushing her hair so that there were no tangled in it. 

"What than?" Sam asked, annoyed. 

"Symmetry is beautiful," Thana and Kid answer together. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Kid, the mission is that we defeat a Necromancer who has been raising the ghosts of gladiators in Rome that keep attacking the tourists who visit the colosseum," Liz explained. Both Kid and Thana shivered at the word 'Necromancer'. 

"That brings back memories of Egypt," Thana stated, a look of horror on her face as she thought about what happened when Lord Death sent them on a similar mission to Egypt. 

"That Pharaoh was absolutely horrific," Kid agrees, shuttering at the thought of the asymmetrical pharaoh. "If eating a witch's soul when you aren't a weapon does that to you, I won't be eating any witch souls any time soon."

"Horrible," Thana agreed, shuttering at the thought of not being symmetrical. "Absolotelt horrible. I will be having nightmares for centuries."

"If we're done with the whole symmetry thing can we go now?" Sam asked. "I don't think the witch will stop and let us argue over something pointless."

"How dare you criticize the importance of symmetry!" Thana snapped. Sam actually had a look of horror on his face as Thana advanced on him, and the sounds of Sam's screams filling up the bathroom as he got beaten up by an angry Shinigami girl. 

~~~

"Ah, Rome really is beautiful," Thana states as she sits on Kid's shoulders as he rides on his skateboard, Liz and Patti in each of his hands and Cameron and Sam stuffed in his pockets. Cameron was complaining about it being 'too dark' and Patti was laughing hysterically about something. 

"Thana," Sam says, his voice sounding muffled from both being in weapon form and being shoved in Kid's pocket. "Can you stop acting girly and focus on the mission?"

"Oh Sammy, you're no fun," Thana teases. Sam mutters something in reply that sounded like, "you really are a bitch."

"Thana?" Cameron asks. "Why do we have to be in Kid's pocket upside down? It's so dark!"

"Because if Kiddo-Kun put you in his pocket facing up you will be able to see up my skirt," Thana answered. "And you know what will happen huh? You will be Shinigami Chopped by my father, shot multiple times by Kid and than Thana Chopped: which I remind you is a Shinigami Chop with my fury put into it. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Cameron was shaking from inside his weapon form, imagining being Thana Chopped. Not something that no man would want to witness or be victim of: a Thana Chop was even worse than a Shinigami Chop, which is really scary all on its own. Why can't Kid put Liz and Patti in his pockets? Cameron asked himself. 

Kid lands in front of the colosseum and Thana jumps off his shoulders, fixing her skirt so that no one could see her panties. Liz and Patti turned back into their human forms, Liz stretching her back. Kid took the male weapons out of his pockets and they transformed back into their human form, Cameron's face red as he tried to catch his breath. "Next time Liz and Patti are going in Kid's pockets," Cameron complained. "I would rather be both Shinigami Chopped, shot by Kid and Thana Chopped than be in Kid's pockets again."

"Get over it Cameron," Sam says as he smacks Cameron on the back of the head as he walked passed him. Cameron rubbed his sore head as he hurried to catch up. 

"Why did you hit me Big Bro?" he whined, pouting up at his brother. Sam sighed in annoyance at his brother's childish nature. He didn't know how Liz put up with her own sister's childish nature.

"Ah, the colosseum is so beautiful!" Thana commented, staring up at the colosseum with stary eyes. "It is perfectly symmetrical!"

Thana, Kid and the weapons circled around the colosseum, admiring the symmetry of the building (or at least Kid and Thana were). However when they got to the other side of the building they stopped in horror, staring up at the building. The other side of the colosseum was horrible: a large portion of the colosseum was missing, leaving a large hole in the middle of the building. That was defiantly not symmetrical!

"T-t-that's the worst thing I've ever seen," Thana cries, grabbing her head. "That can't be!"

Kid also grabbed his face as he stared up at the distorted ancient building, a look of horror that resembled his sister's on his fae. Both Shinigami screamed in horror at the sight in front of them before blood exploded from each of their mouths, nose and eyes. Both twins fainted at the same time, landing in identical poses side by side. Liz and Cameron both peered at them, shaking their heads. 

"They even faint in symmetry," Liz comments. "It's like they practise or it comes to them naturally."

"Either way they're both still annoying," Sam says. 

Up in the sky, floating in front of the laughing moon on a broom stick a slender figure of a woman watches the Shinigami and their weapons' every mood. The woman was wearing a black dress with a skull pendent around her neck that was in the shape of Lord Death's old mask. She had a hood drawn over her head but silvery hair was seen from underneath its hood. Her eyes were also visible underneath the hood as they glowed a firey red as she watched the children underneath her.  

"Ah, how my children have grown," the woman says, tapping a black fingernail against her black lips. "They are twin Shinigami. Their power is unbelievable if they knew how to control it. Medusa, are you there?"

"Of course Artemis," another woman's voice answers. 

"Medusa, you know what to do," Artemis says. 

"Nake snake, cobra cobra," Medusa chants, raising her arm up. The tattoo of a snake on her arm slithers down, taking its own form in the air. Artemis smirks. 

"Soul protection off," she says. She than begins chanting, "my children of the dead, raise from your graves and attack the intruders who have come to destroy your stadium! Obey your master Artemis Death!"

The ground begins to tremble underneath the weapons' feet as they tried to wake the fainted Shinigamis. "What's going on? Is this an earthquake?" Cameron questions. Liz shakes her head as she looks around and Thana and Kid stir. They both gasped when they felt the witch's soul. 

"Is that a witch's soul?" Thana asked. 

"It wasn't there before," Kid pointed out. They looked down to see transparent hands shooting out of the ground, reaching for them. Liz screamed as the ghosts of gladiators rose from the ground, advancing toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?" Kid demands as he leaps away from a transparent hand that was trying to grab him, flipping in the air and landing on the ground a little ways away from the ghosts in a crouch. He watched as more and more ghosts rose from the ground, their hands scrambling here and there, trying to grab the Shinigami and weapons. "Liz, Patti: weapon forms," Kid ordered. 

Patti and a trembling Liz begin to glow pink as they flipped into the air, their forms shrinking and changing shapes. The identical guns land in Kid's outstretched hands upside down, Kid's pinkies resting on the triggers. Kid narrowed his eyes as he shot at a ghost coming towards him, but the shot went right through it. His eyes widened in surprise as the ghost reached out to grab him again, Kid dodging out of the way just in time. 

"If we shoot at them with the guns it just goes right through them," Thana gasps. A ghost reaches out for her again and she ducks, kicking out with her leg. Her leg makes contact with the ghost's knees, knocking it to the ground and she shoots at its head with the guns but like before it went straight through. She clenched her teeth in frustration as another ghost comes at her, hands outstretched. She kicked her foot out, her foot making contact with its face. The ghost went down, crashing into the ground below it. 

"Shooting at them only causes the shots to go right through them, but hitting them with our own bodies doesn't? I don't understand," Thana says as she stands beside Kid. 

"Well if that's the case," Kid says. "Liz, Patti, can you fight hand to hand combat?"

Liz's reflection appears on the gun in Kid's left hand, her face blue in fear. "I-I-I guess," she stutters. 

"Alright than, Liz, Patti, transform back into your human forms," Kid orders. Liz and Patti do as Kid says, Liz squeaking 'why?' as she did so. Sam and Cameron both turned back into their own human forms. 

"Alright, let's do this," Thana says as she crouches, a look of malice upon her face. 

"Ha ha ha!" Artemis cackles from where she was watching them in the sky. "They really are scary, true Shinigami. But can they defeat my ghosts?"

Thana dodged an attack by a ghost with a sword sticking out of its back and kicked its back, sending it down where it sunk into the ground again. She saw a ghost coming towards her from the corner of her eye, a transparent sword in its hand. She whirled around and dodged the ghosts sword attack, balling her hand in a fist and punching the ghost in the face as hard as she could. The ghost fell over backwards, crashing onto the ground and than sinking into the soil, disappearing from sight. 

"The ghosts disappear when they hit the ground!" Thana shouted, kneeing a ghost in the groin and than tripping it over, the ghost disappearing as soon as it hit the ground. 

"I've got that!" Kid shouts as he ducks out of the way of a ghost swinging at him with an axe. Kid's palms touched the ground and he kicked his feet out, kicking the ghost down, causing it to disappear into the ground. 

"That's all of them," Kid says as he straightens up. Liz and Patti ran over to him, Liz shaking like mad. 

"Don't make me do that again!" she cried, causing Cameron who was standing beside her to wince. 

"I wonder why shooting at them went right through them kicking and punching them sent them down," Patti wonders out loud. "Do you know why Big Sis?"

"I-I-I don't know Patti and I don't w-w-want to find out," Liz stuttered. "Can we go now? We defeated the ghosts."

"Not yet," Kid answered. "We came here to destroy the witch, not the ghosts." Liz looked like she wanted to run away screaming. 

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping filled the air. The Shinigami and weapons looked up to see a woman sitting on a broomstick floating towards them, clapping slowly. She had a black hood over her head with locks of silvery hair flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress and it looked like she was barefoot. Her eyes were ruby red, a darker red than Soul 'Eater' Evan's. She lioked 

"My my, you managed to defeat the ghosts I sent," she says, sounding like she was impressed. "But it was only a test to test your power and I must say I'm impressed."

"You," Thana growled, seeing the woman's purplish soul surrounding her. "You are the Necromancer who has been raising the gladiator ghosts! As a Shinigami I will destroy you!"

"You really are a firey one, aren't you?" the woman says, laughing. "Just like your mother."

"I don't have a mother!" Thana snapped. The woman threw her head back and laughed. "What? What's so funny?" Thana snapped. 

The woman looked down at Thana and dropped her hood off her head. Thana gasped when she realised that the woman looked like her and Kid: she had the same features as the twins but her eyes were red and her hair was silver. "My darling children, my how you've grown! The last time I saw you you were crying three week old babies. Now you're, how old are you? Fourteen year olds?"

"There is no way you are our mother!" Thana snapped. Kid only stood there in shock, staring up at the woman who claimed to be their mother. "Our mother is not a witch!"

The woman appeared to have a look of hurt on her face but it was obviously fake. She floated higher into the air, her profile outlined by the laughing moon. The moon seemed to be laughing at them tonight. 

"That hurt," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "But I'm afraid I have to go now. But we will see each other again some time. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't want to see my precious children?"

"You are not our mother," Thana snapped. "And even if you were there is no way I will accept you. Do you agree Kid?"

"Who are you?" was all Kid could manage. The woman who claimed to be their mother looked at him and grinned. 

"Death the Kid, right? That was what your father named you? Did you know you were left unnamed for four weeks? I wouldn't have named you that," she says. "But I can give you my name. Artemis Death, ex-wife of Lord Death and mother of the two of you. Now, I have to bid you all farewell but I promise that we will see each other again in the near future. And I've also left you a parting gift. Medusa!"

Artemis disappeared in a flash of purple light, instead replaced by another woman with blonde hair. Her face reminded Thana of a snake as she begun chanting, "Nake snake, cobra cobra."

Thana gasped when the profile of a long snake materialised out of the air, its long tongue poking out of its mouth as it came charging towards Thana. Thana gasped, not being able to jump away from the snake as it neared her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the snake hitting her, but it never came. Slowly Thana opened her eyes, but only to gasp in horror at the sight before her. Kid stood in front of her, arms stretched out, shielding her with his body. She saw the snake enter Kid'd body, sending a flash of black light through Kid's body, before he collapsed. Thana caught him in time, laying him gently on the ground as she tried to get some sort of response from him. 

"Kid, open your eyes! Please!" Thana begged, tears running down her face and dripping onto Kid's pale cheeks. It wasn't symmetrical but Thana didn't care. The weapons all crouched around the twins, staring at Kid's unresponsive face as Thana screamed with all the sadness and pain she could manage, filling the air with her sobs, the faint laughing of the two witches disappearing behind her screams. 

~~~

"How's Kid?" Liz asked Professor Stein as he left the infirmary. 

"He's in a stable condition," Stein answered, twisting the screw in his head. "He's asleep right now. Thana and Lord Death are in there with him right now. But may I ask what happened? He had serious damage to his body, which is really rare for a Shinigami."

"I'm not exactly sure," Liz answered honestly. "We were attacked by the ghosts of the gladiators in front of the colosseum and then this witch appeared, claiming to be the twins' mother. Than she disappeared and another witch sent a snake towards Thana but Kid blocked it with his body."

"Hmm," Stein answered. "Did the witch who claimed to be the twins' mother say what her name was?"

"Yes, she said her name was Artemis Death," Liz answered. She looked over Stein's body and saw Lord Death and Thana standing behind him. "Lord Death, is this woman telling the truth?"

Thana looked up at her father as Lord Death gave a sigh behind his mask. "Yes, it is true," he said, serious for once. Thana gasped. 

"Dad, it can't be true," Thana pleaded. Lord Death looked at her and shook his head. 

"Artemis was telling the truth: she is my ex-wife; she is Kid's and your mother. However I ... disposed of her when you two were three weeks old," Lord Death explained. He tilted his head to the side. "I can't imagine how she had escaped though. I had her trapped really tight. I wonder who freed her."

"The other witch's name was Medusa," Liz explained. "Does that ring a bell Lord Death?"

"Hmm," Lord Death murmured, tilting his head to the other side. "My ex-sister-in-law was named Medusa. She was a witch of snakes. Maybe it was her who attacked Kid with a snake. I can't be too sure though. Did you see what she looked like by any chance?"

"Well," Liz comments, scratching the side of her head. "All I saw was that she had blonde hair tied into a plait down her chest. She was also bare footed."

"Yep, that was defiantly Medusa," Lord Death says. "What did the other witch, Artemis look like?"

"Silver hair, red eyes and the same features as the twins," Liz answered. "She did look like the twins now that I think about."

"That was defiantly Artemis," Lord Death says. "Stein, have you got any news on the snake inside my son's body?"

"Well," Stein says, lighting a cigarette. "The snake was making its way through his bloodstream towards his brain. I was able to slow it down using some injections that slowed his heart. And with his Shinigami body it should help fight off the snake. But what the snake does I do not know what."

"Can I go in and see him?" Liz asked. Stein nodded and moved aside for Liz to enter the infirmary, Thana behind her. Stein and Lord Death remained outside, talking in hush tones about something. Liz didn't pay attention to what they were saying though. She was paying more attention on Kid. He was lying deadly still in one of the vacant beds, his shirt removed and a bandage wrapped around his chest. The slow rising of his chest indicated that he was still alive, rising and falling in its own pace. He was paler than usual and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. If Kid saw himself right now he would freak. Tears were falling down Liz's cheeks before she realised it. 

"He isn't even symmetrical," Liz found herself saying. Thana started crying at that too. 

"I can't understand why Artemis would attack Kid like that," Stein thought out loud. "Do you think she wants to use him to awaken Him?"

"I say so," Lord Death. "I mean, He was always Artemis' favourite son. I can't imagine what would happen if Artemis managed to awaken Asura."

Lord Death looked at the children in the infirmary: at his son lying unconsious in a hospital bed, his daughter weeping over his body and Kid's weapon crying too. He would protect them all from his diabolical ex-wife and son.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thana, I'm fine, really," Kid said for what felt like the fourth time the next morning. Thana was fussing over him, fixing his hair, fixing the bandage around his chest to make it symmetrical, just little things like those to help her brother. "You don't have to do this. I'm a Grim Reaper remember? I bounce back from just about everything."

"I know, but," Thana sighed, looking down at Kid's bandaged torso, "you getting hurt was my fault. The witch had sent that snake towards me, not you. I'm filthy reaper scum. I can't even stop my younger brother from getting hurt."

"Hey - I'm only younger by eight minutes," Kid pointed out despite the situation. Thana smiled gently and rested her head on Kid's shoulder. Kid lifted his hand and started stroking Thana's hair, causing Thana to murmur something that he didn't quite get. Something black at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he quickly turned his head to see what it was but there was nothing there. Thana lifted her head and gave Kid a concerned look. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Kid answered, looking back at her. "I thought I saw something asymmetrical. It was just my imagination: everything is perfect like always." 

Thana sighed. She took out her compact with Lord Death's mask on it and fogged up the mirror and wrote down Lord Death's mirror number while chanting, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." 

"Wuzzap?" Lord Death's cheery voice greets, his masked face appearing on the mirror where Thana's reflection should be. "Hello Thanny! How's Kiddo?"

"I called just to ask you if you think Kiddo-Kun should be alright to come to school today," Thana asked. "I mean he's still injured and I think he's beginning to hallucinate."

"I am not hallucinating Thanny," Kid grumbled, getting changed into his usual symmetrical outfit. "I just thought that the pictures of us on the mantel weren't symmetrical, that's all."

"Hmmm," Lord Death murmured. "I think it should be alright for Kiddo to come to school. But make sure you never leave his side alright Thanny."

"Sure thing Daddy!" Thana smiled. 

"I have to go now. See ah~" Lord Death waved goodbye. 

"See ah Dad. Love ya."

"Love ya too." Lord Death cut off the mirror connection and Thana closed the compact, placing it back into her bag neatly before looking up at Kid. 

"You're alright to go to school today," she says, standing up. "But Dad says no one can leave your side. I'll make Sam stay by your side since I can't exactly go with you into the boys' toilets."

"Why Sam?" Kid grumbled. "Can't you make it Cameron? I prefer to witness Cameron's childish nature to Sam's grouchy one."

"Yeah, well ..." Thana says, having difficulties thinking up a way to defend her weapon. Not coming up with anything she sighed, saying, "fine, I'll make it Cameron. But if you get sick of him drawing all over your face with sharpie don't come complaining to me."

Kid grinned despite himself. "Hey, that's what Pattie does most of the time. She draws giraffes in sharpie on Liz's face when she's asleep."

~~~

"You here for a rematch?" the blue haired guy from yesterday - Black☆Star Kid thought his name was - demands as he, Thana and the weapons made it up the steps of the academy. 

"Not exactly," Thana says, walking passed him. "We're just here to learn how to be good meisters."

"Hey, get back here!" Black☆Star demanded, running after them. "No one ignores the great Black☆Star! I'm the one who will surpass God!"

"My Death he is annoying," Thana complained, pulling her headphones out of her pocket along with her iPod. 

"I am the great Black☆Star who will surpass God someday! So if you think you can beat me in a fight you are -" his voice was drained out by Slipknot blasting full volume into Thana's ears, filling her eardrums with great music that was way better than Black☆Star's arrogant voice. 

"Black☆Star can you please be quiet," a girl with blonde hair says, walking up to Black☆Star and hitting him with a blue book, causing Black☆Star to fall over in the process. She turned to the twins and their weapons. Thana had to admit she liked her style: she was wearing a white undershirt under a yellow vest, a black tail coat and black boots. She had her dark blonde hair in two (symmetrical) pigtails and her eyes were green. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Maka Albarn. I'm Soul's meister. I know you've met Soul before: he's the one that could turn into a scythe."

"Oh, the one that cut my hair in the fight yesterday," Kid concluded since Thana couldn't answer because she still had her Lord Death headphones on. "I'm Death the Kid and this is my weapons Liz and Patti Thompson. This is my sister Thana Death and her weapons Sam and Cameron Ainsworth."

"Hiya ~" Cameron greeted, waving his hand at Maka. Maka gave him a confused look. 

"He's twelve years old but he has the mind of a five year old," Sam explained. "And so does Patti by the way."

A girl with long black hair in a pony tail, indigo eyes and wearing a ninja outfit come up to them, looking at Black☆Star in concern, who was still lying on the floor, twitching every now and then. 

"And this is Tsubaki, Black☆Star's weapon," Maka introduced. "Tsubaki this is Death the Kid, his weapons Liz and Patti, Kid's sister Thana and her weapons Sam and Cameron."

Thana had removed her headphones when she realised that Black☆Star had finally stopped talking in time to hear Maka's introduction. Tsubaki smiled kindly at Thana and Thana instantly liked her. 

"I love your hair," Thana says, reaching up and stroking Tsubaki's long ponytail. "It's so long. You have to let me style it someday." Tsubaki blushed at Thana's compliment and nodded. Soul had joined them in time to hear Thana's complementing Tsubaki's hair. 

"Please tell me the Shinigami isn't girly," Soul says, shaking his head. "That's so uncool."

"Excuse me," Thana says, walking over to him. "But did you know my name is a shortened version of the Greek word Thanatos, which means death. So my name is basically Death Death."

"What does that have anything to do with - AHHH! Woman, that was so uncool! Why did you do that?!" Soul screeched after Thana had kneed him in the groin. 

"That is what will happen every time you say something bad about me," Thana whispered into Soul's ear, stepping back and turning away from him. "And the same thing goes for you too Blue☆Star!"

"It's Black☆Star," Black☆Star states, getting to his feet. "Blue☆Star isn't the name of the amazing person who is going to surpass ..."

"THANA CHOP!" Thana annouces, bringing her arm up in a karate chop pose and bringing it down towards Black☆Star's head, putting her Shinigami strength into it. Her hand came into contact with Black☆Star's head, causing him to crash into the ground, the pavement reaching his chin so that his head was basically the only thing visible. Everyone (except for Kid) stared at Black☆Star in alarm. 

"What just happened?" Tsubaki questioned shakily, running to help her meister out of the ground. 

"That was a Thana Chop," Sam explained, crossing his arms. "It's basically Thana hitting you with her fiery temper and a Shinigami Chop. It really hurts: I've had it happen to me a couple of times."

"So it's basically a Maka Chop and a Shinigami Chop put together and times by ten?" Soul asked, watching as Tsubaki struggled to pull Black☆Star out of the ground. "Now that's cool."

Thana turned to Soul who begun to cower under her intense gaze, readying himself for a Thana Chop. But surprisingly it never came. 

Instead Thana smiled at him, saying, "yeah, it is cool." Soul felt his heart flutter at her golden gaze. 

~~~

"Hello class, today we will be dissecting," the teacher with the screw in his head says, sitting backwards on a computer chair with his arms resting on the back and a cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth. 

"Dissecting?" Thana and Kid questioned together, turning their heads to look at Maka who was sitting on Kid's left (Thana was sitting on Kid's right of course). Maka winced at the unison the twins were in before answering. 

"That's Professor Franken Stein," she explains. "He likes to dissect things as you can probably see."

"Frankenstein?" Thana asked. "Isn't that the mad scientist who created Frankenstein's monster while using the body parts of other human beings?"

"Excuse me up the back," Stein calls, the sound of his voice causing Thana to sweat drop. "Would you like to be dissected? I've always wanted to dissect a Shinigami."

"U-u-uh ..." Thana stutters, turning her head slowly to look at Stein. "I don't think my father will like that very much if you dissect his daughter."

"Don't worry, I wasn't really going to dissect anything today," Stein says, resulting in the sighs of relief from nearly every student in the room. "Instead we're going to learn about Shinigami!"

"Uh, I don't think Kid and I need to learn about Shinigami on our first day of school," Thana says, raising her right hand. 

"Seeing as we are Shinigami," Kid adds, raising his left hand. Stein stares at the two twin Shinigami sitting side-by-side. With Thana and Kid sitting as they were, with their lines of Sanzu on opposite sides, their identical outfit that was visible from the torso up and their arms up the way they were now they looked symmetrical. Apart from Thana's hair being longer and her chest being more ... ahem ... bigger they looked identical.

"Oh, but we won't be learning the basics of Shinigami," Stein says, not taking his eyes off of the twins. "You should have learnt about them when you first started at the academy. No, we're going to learn about twin Shinigami."

"Why do we have to learn about twins?" Black☆Star demands. "We should be learning about the amazing Black☆Star! I'm more interesting than a pair of twins!" The entire class rolled their eyes at that. 

"There's nothing interesting about you," a girl with pink hair says. Black☆Star looked like he wanted to snap at the girl but Stein begun talking before he could start raging off about how amazing he was.

"First thing you have to know about twin Shinigami is that they are extremely rare. It's a one out of zillion chance for twins to be born from Shinigami," Stein explains. "In fact, Thana and Kid are the only twin Shinigami in existence."

"Well there are only three Shinigami in existence at the moment," Thana pointed out. "My father, Kid and I."

"No, I mean you and Kid are the only Shinigami twins to be born in history," Stein corrected himself. Thana's mouth dropped at that. She didn't even know that. 

"But why are they so rare?" a bold guy wearing funny glasses asked. 

"Well when a female Shinigami have twins in the womb the twins fight each other, draining each other and eventually killing each other," Stein explains. "It isn't uncommon for Shinigamis to get pregnant with twins but it is almost impossible for the twins to be born. In fact your great-great-great-great grandmother had been pregnant with twins."

"Wait, if female Shinigami actually exist why is Thana the only female Shinigami?" another student asks. 

"Because Lord Death didn't have a sister," Stein answered. "And Shinigami normally have children with their siblings." 

"Wait, if Lord Death doesn't have any sisters how did he have Thana and Kid?"

"Because he married someone who isn't a Shinigami," Stein explained, looking annoyed. There was a collective gasp. There was a chorus of, "Lord Death is married?" "Kid and Thana are only half Shinigami?" and "I was not expecting that."

Stein narrowed his eyes as the class started talking. Finally Stein snapped, "be quiet or I'll dissect you all!" Everyone shut up. "OK, to answer your questions no, Lord Death isn't married - he's divorced; and yes, Kid and Thana are only half Shinigami but their Shinigami blood is stronger.

"Now, twin Shinigami may never be born, but when they are they are very power: they can use soul resonance with each other the same way a meister and a weapon do and they could defeat any enemy, no matter how powerful they are. So Kid and Thana, after learning how to control that power, could defeat any witch or Kishin without lifting a finger. Now, who's up for some dissecting?"

The entire class groaned in response


	5. Chapter 5

"Right than," Thana says, tilting a painting a little bit to the left and stepping back to admire her work. "The painting is now exactly aligned with the ground. Now my father's school is now absolutely perfect."

"Huh? Is she always like that?" Soul asks as he stares at the female Shinigami as she expects another painting. School was finished for the day and they were on their way home - or they would have been if Thana hadn't stopped every five seconds to fix a painting that was 'tilting slightly to the left.' That is totally uncool. 

"Yes, she's always like that," Sam says, crossing his arms as he watched his meister. "Kid is the same. Look." He pointed at the male Shinigami, who was expecting a statue of Lord Death, pulling out a handkerchief (neatly folded in half of cause) and wipe any excess dust of the statue so that it was sparking clean. Everyone groaned, realising that they were witnessing the twins' OCD at work, twin style. 

"Hey Shinigami twins!" Black☆Star yells. "There's no need to be looking at the paintings and statues because you have the amazing Black☆Star who is already perfect! Yahoo!"

Thana gave Black☆Star a fiery glare, which caused Black☆Star to start sweat dropping under her stare. "Like the girl from class said today Blue☆Star, there is nothing perfect about you. So please, can you now shut the hell up before I take you to my father to get Shinigami Chopped, make Kid beat you to a pulp and then Thana Chop you."

"I told you before my name is not Blue☆Star! It's Black☆Star!" Black☆Star yelled, waving his arms around in the air. "The amazing assassin who is going to surpass God-"

"THANA CHOP!" Thana screamed, smashing her hand against Black☆Star's head. As Black☆Star struggled to get out of the ground Thana turned away from the annoying assassin, expecting the paintings once again. "Ah, everything is perfect."

"This school is magnificent," Kid says, walking over to the group. "The place is perfectly symmetrical."

"What is your obsession with symmetry?" Soul asked. "I would like to know how you became obsessed with symmetry." Kid and Thana shared a look. 

"Nor exactly sure," Thana says. "We were born on the eighth month, on the eighth day and eight minutes apart. On our eighth birthday we got matching birthday cakes with half of an eight on each cake and our father's death scythe has dressed us up in matching cloaks that was like Dad's. I guess it has something to do with that or something."

"That and because the world has to be balanced on the right and the left," Kid adds. "A perfect balance of good and evil. You can't have left without right and you can't have right without left; you can't have good without evil and you can't have evil without good. Does that make sense?"

"No, it doesn't," the entire group answer, a sweat drop appearing on their foreheads. Thana and Kid looked at each other and shrugged before turning around and walking down the hall. The others hurried to catch up with them, their steps echoing throughout the hallway. Man, Shinigami are very fast, Soul thought. That is so not cool. 

"The amazing Black☆Star can't even catch up to the Shinigami twins," Black☆Star grumbled, running as fast as he could. "Shinigami really are fast! So if I defeat the Shinigami in a fight I will surpass God since they are practically gods."

"Was that a compliment Blue☆Star?" Thana asked, looking at the loud assassin from over her shoulder. "Did I hear right or did you call Kiddo-Kun and I gods?"

A vein throbbed on Black☆Star's forehead at Thana calling him 'Blue☆Star' again. Thana giggled at his expression, turning away and linking her arm with Kid's as they picked up their speed. Soul once again felt his heart flutter in his chest, a feeling that he did not understand. This feeling is so uncool, Soul thought, shaking his head. 

~~~

"Hello Daddy!" Thana greeted her father as his reflection appears in the mirror in the bathroom she shared with Kid. Kid stood beside her, brushing his teeth and jumped, startled, when Lord Death's reflection replaced his and Thana's. 

"Hello ~" Lord Death greets, waving his oversized hand. "How are you doing Kiddo?"

"I'm fine," Kid answered after spitting the toothpaste into the sink and making sure the sink was polished enough that he could see his reflection in the white porcelain. "You don't have to keep checking up on me Dad."

"Oh?" Lord Death murmurs, his mask contorting into a confused look. 

"Oh, Daddy, can I ask you something?" Thana asked. "Is it true that Kiddo-Kun and I are the only twin Shinigami born in history?"

"Why yes it is true ~" Lord Death answered, placing his large white hands together in a prayer pose. "Imagine the shock that I had when you two were born!"

Thana smiled at her father as Kid turned his head to the side. His eyes widen when he saw the snake floating in the air, staring at him with it's glowing red eyes. Kid felt himself start to sweat drop under the snake's murderous gaze. Unfortunately for Kid Lord Death had noticed his son's uneasy gaze to the left. 

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Lord Death asked, sounding concerned. Kid snapped his head to the side to face his father before turning his head again to face the snake, but was surprised to find that it wasn't there at all. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"Nothing, Dad," Kid sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I thought there was something in the bathroom. I was just imagining it."

"See Daddy," Thana says, not taking her eyes off of Kid who was trembling slightly. "There is something wrong with Kiddo-Kun."

"Take him to bed and don't leave his side," Lord Death orders, losing his cheery voice. "I'll send Stein to check up on him." Lord Death shut off the mirror connection, leaving the reflection of two identical siblings, one paler than the other. Thana sighed and wrapped her arms around Kid's shoulders, leading him into his bedroom where she placed him gently on the bed, crawling in beside him and pulling the blankets over them. After making sure that there were no creases in the blanket Thana rested her forehead against Kid's, which was really warm. 

"I think you have a fever," Thana stated, stroking Kid's bangs out of his golden eyes. "You really must be sick to have a fever."

"I'll be fine," Kid says quietly, closing his eyes. "It's really hard for a Shinigami to get sick."

"It may be true that we don't get sick easily but can Shinigami still get ill," Thana pointed out, wrapping her arm around Kid's trembling body. Kid had fallen asleep quickly, murmuring something in his sleep. Thana watched him, noting the pale, sickly hue to his skin. There was defiantly something wrong with her brother. 

"Well this defiantly rare," a voice says. Thana lifted her head to see Stein standing over them, carrying a medical bag. For once he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth and Thana was glade: Kid was sensitive to smoke, even dust irritated him. 

"How did you get in?" Thana asked. "The door is locked and I know for a fact the weapons are asleep."

"Lord Death gave me a key to the mansion," Stein explained, dropping the medical bag onto the bed between Kid and Thana's legs. He pulled out a thermometer and shook Kid awake. Kid grumbled something in annoyance at been awoken, sitting up and staring at Stein in shock. 

"How did you get in?" he asked, mirroring Thana's questio from before. "The door is locked and I know for a fact that the weapons are asleep."

"Identical in thoughts as well as looks," Stein stated to himself. "Lord Death gave me a key to the mansion. Put this in under your tongue as I give you a check up."

"Why?" Kid asked, taking the thermometer from Stein and placing it under his tongue as Stein instructed him. Stein took out some rather strange medical equipment Thana didn't recognise, checking his pulse, his eyes, his eyes and his nose. His face looked grim as he shone a torch into Kid's eyes, checking his pupils. When the red thing on the thermometer stopped raising Stein took it out of Kid's mouth, frowning.

"Your fever is really high," Stein stated, looking at Kid from over his glasses. "And your eyes are glazed over. I suggest you stay in bed tomorrow or you can come to my lab for a further check up."

"He'll stay in bed tomorrow," Thana answered for Kid. She didn't want Kid in Stein's lab where he could be dissected by the mad doctor/teacher. "And if his condition is worse, I'll bring him to your lab."

"Alright," Stein says, packing his things up. "Get some sleep. I'll let Lord Death know about Kid's condition." Stein turned to leave but Thana called him to wait. Stein turned to face the female Shinigami, his glasses glistening in the moonlight. 

"Do you think the snake that entered Kid's body is the cause of this?" Thana asked. Stein sighed and tightened the screw in his head. 

"I believe so, yes," Stein answered. "I believe that the snake that is in his body is probably restraining his Shinigami healing powers and his immune system, causing him to get sick easily. Keep a close eye on him."

Thana nodded as Stein left the room, closing the door behind him. Thana looked down at Kid, who had went back to sleep shortly after Stein's chechup. Kid's skin still had the sickly hue to it and Thana could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids. Thana rested her forehead against Kid's feverish one, closing her eyes and drifting off into a restless sleep. 

~~~

"Oh, how cute ~!" a voice wakes Thana up from her dreamless sleep, sounding like they were enjoying what they had just stumbled in on. Thana opened her eyes and instantly shut them again after the glare of the morning sun hit her eyes, causing black spots to rise on the inside of her eyelids. Thana opened her eyes again slowly, her eyes growing used to the glare of the sun before rising up into a sitting position. She was still in Kid's bed, Kid curled up against her and shivering slightly. Thana's legs has been intertwined with his before she sat up, her arms wrapped around him. 

"Good morning Dad," Thana greeted groggily, stifling a yawn as she noticed her father's reflection in the mirror at the foot of Kid's bed that she hadn't noticed was there the previous night. Lord Death's mask was contorted into a look of happiness, a black camera with his mask on the side held in his giant hands. "Why are you holding a camera?"

"I mirror called you to see how Kid was doing and I saw the cutest sight ever: you and Kid were curled up together the way you used to when you were younger," Lord Death says. "I couldn't resist taking a photo ~"

"Oh no, you didn't," Thana screeched, horrified, as she fully woke up. No way, her father couldn't have gotten a picture of her and Kid curled up together? Lord Death will no doubt frame that and hang it on his mirror in the Death Room for all to see. 

"Oh I did ~" Lord Death sung, looking like he was going to die from cuteness. "Anyway, how's Kiddo?"

"He still has a high fever," Thana says, resting her palm on Kid's clammy forehead. "Stein said that he should stay in bed all day. I have to tell our partners."

"Alright then," Lord Death said. "See ya ~" He cut the connection off again, leaving Thana's reflection staring back at her. 

"Sorry Kiddo-Kun," Thana sighed, rolling off her bed. "I need to go change and fix myself."

Thana leaned down and placed a light peck on Kid's forehead, causing him to murmur something in his sleep. Thana looked back at him as she closed the door behind her gently.


	6. Special Chapter: Putting the Twins to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Death can't get the twins to sleep. He calls Stein for some help …

Lord Death's head had barely hit the pillow in his room when his three week old babies begun bawling their eyes out again. Lord Death sighed, placing his hands over his eyes and tried to ignore them, but just like every night since they were born they wouldn't stop crying. Finally after eight minutes of the twins' constant bawling Lord Death rolled off his bed and trudged to the nursery next to his bedroom, where the twins layed in their separate cots, rolling around and screaming their heads off. Lord Death walked over to the white cot where his daughter, Thana, was rolling around and crying. She was wearing a white baby one piece with a pacifier in the shape of Lord Death's mask laying on the pillow beside the left side of her head which must have fallen out of her mouth when she begun crying. 

"Hey, shh, daddy's here," Lord Death cooed, scooping her into his arms and patting her back. "Everything is going to be alright." Lord Death kissed his baby girl on the forehead as her cries subsided, becoming little whimpers. Lord Death rocked her back and forward until she fell asleep, placing her back into the cot before moving on to the black crib where the younger twin laid crying and rolling around. He was wearing the same baby one piece as Thana but his was black and his pacifier was on the right side of his head. This baby still didn't have a name. 

"Shh, it's OK," Lord Death cooed, scooping up his son and doing the same thing he did to Thana. "Daddy will protect you and your sister Kiddo. There, how about I call you Death the Kid?" The baby stopped crying eventually and he gently laid him back into his crib and was about to go back to his room when the babies started crying again. Lord Death sighed and went back to calming his babies down again, but they wouldn't stop crying. It was really beginning to frustrate and worry him at the same time. 

After the seventh attempt to get the twins to sleep Lord Death walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and called Stein. 

"What's wrong Lord Death?" Stein asked as he appeared in the mirror. 

"Hey Stein, can you come to the mansion now?" Lord Death asked. "I need your help with something."

Five minutes later Stein stood next to Lord Death in the twins' nursery, staring down at the bawling twins with a look of interest on his stitched face. 

"Twins huh?" he asked, peering at them. "That's something I've never seen before." Stein's face twisted into his infamous dissecting look. Lord Death fought the urge to Shinigami Chop him. I will Shinigami Chop him after he fixed the twins, Lord Death promised himself. 

"Can you see what's wrong with them?" Lord Death asked. Stein nodded and did his usual checkup of the bawling babies, checking for fever, checking to see if they were in pain, etc. After he was finished he stood back, shaking his head. 

"There's nothing wrong with them," he said, still giving them his dissecting look. "They're as healthy as a horse."

"Than what's wrong with them?" Lord Death asked, annoyed. Were his children crying just annoy their father? Lord Death looks over at Stein, who had a serious pensive look on his face as he stared at the babies. "Stein, I appreciate it if you stop looking at my children like you want to dissect them."

"My apologies Sir," Stein says. "But I have an idea how to get them to stop crying."

"Do it than."

Stein stepped to Kid's crib and scooped him up, placing him into the crib beside Thana on her right. As soon as Kid was placed in the crib beside his sister and Stein stepped back the twins instantly stopped crying, instead curling up together and sleeping peacefully. Lord Death gave out a sigh of relief. 

"Was that it?" Lord Death asked. "I just had to put them in the same crib?"

"I guess it's their twin connection," Stein answered. "Newborn twins usually want to sleep in the same crib as their twin. They will start crying whenever they are apart from their twin. I suggest you buy a new crib that is big enough for the two of them."

"I will," Lord Death answered. "I will get a black and white crib for the two of them."

Stein left and Lord Death finally got to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep Lord Death had ever had since the twins were born. 

They had finally settled after the eighth attempt to calm them that night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't worry, the amazing Black☆Star is here!" Black☆Star declares as he and Tsubaki make it up the stairs. He looked at Thana and did a double take when he realised that there was one twin there and that Thana looked depressed. "Where's the other Shinigami?"

"Kid was unwell last night and Professor Stein said he should stay in bed today," Thana murmured, trudging towards the group. "How was your night Tsubaki, Blue☆Star?"

"For the final time my name is not Blue☆Star it is Black☆Star!" Black☆Star yelled, waving his arms around in the air. 

"One question, why are you so depressed?" Soul asked bluntly, resulting in a Maka Chop to the head. Soul laid on the ground, twitching and smoke rising from a book shaped dent in his white hair. 

"Because I'm filthy garbage," Thana mumbled, collapsing to the ground on her knees and hitting the ground with her closed fist. "I'm filthy Shinigami scum!"

"Huh?" Black☆Star questioned, staring at the girl who was having a fit. Tsubaki and Maka dropped by Thana's side, patting her back akwardly. Sam and Liz crossed their arms as Cameron and Patti started laughing hysterically. Only the twins' youngest weapons would start laughing in a situation like this. 

"You notice the white stripes in Thana's hair?" Sam says. 

"Kid's white stripes are on the opposite side of his head and when they stand together they are symmetrical," Liz explains. "And when they're apart ..."

"I'm asymmetrical garbage!" Thana cried. "I don't deserve to live! I want to die!"

"Does anyone else feel that it's strange a death goddess wants to die?" Black☆Star asks, laughing his head off and rewarding in a Maka Chop to the head. Black☆Star joined Soul on the ground, twitching with smoke rising from his blue hair. Sam sighed as he and Cameron walk to Thana's side, kneeling on either side of her. 

"You're not garbage Thana," Sam says, looking down at Thana. "You're be a great Shinigami some day, what do three stripes in your hair matter?"

"And garbage smells disgusting!" Cameron added, playing with a lock of Thana's long black hair. "And you smell like vanilla and strawberries! So you're not garbage!"

Thana slowly lifts her head to look up at her weapons, one staring down at her with a blank expression and the other smiling wide and playing with her hair. Thana instantly felt a lot better and she stood up quickly, smoothing her black jacket. 

"Alright than, what do we have now?" Thana asked, whirling around to face the group. 

"We have gym," Soul answers, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"Gym?" Thana asked, slightly panicked. "I didn't bring a change of clothes! How am I supposed to do gym in the clothes I'm wearing now!"

"Don't worry Thana," Tsubaki says kindly. "I think Black☆Star has a spare change of clothes."

"I'm not borrowing clothes from Blue☆Star," Thana grumbles, crossing her arms. "Blue☆Star's clothes that he is wearing now are so asymmetrical; I'm sure his spare clothes will be asymmetrical too."

"Does it matter if the clothes are asymmetrical?" Liz asked, attempting to cheer up the depressed Shinigami. "You'll be getting sweaty in gym anyway so the clothes will be ruined anyway."

That was a bad idea: Thana begun wailing now, black stained tears falling down her face as she collapsed to the ground, punching it with her fist. Liz instantly ran towards her, trying to pull her to her feet but Thana wouldn't stop punching the ground. Thana knuckles were now bloody, the pale, delicate skin ripped. Thana scurried to her feet and ran passed the startled group, yelling at the top of her lungs, "I have to check up on Kid!" and she disappeared from sight. Soul sighed, stepping back. 

"I can't quite understand that girl," Black☆Star whines. "A big guy like me shouldn't need to try and understand a girl but she ... there is something about her that is just ..."

"Different," Soul finished. He knew what Black☆Star was on about because he felt it too. 

~~~

"Kiddo-Kun!" Thana's voice wakes Kid from his sleep before a heavy weight falls on top of him. Kid opened one golden eye to see Thana laying on top of him, black tears staining her pale cheeks. 

"Who made you cry?" Kid demanded, sitting up angrily. "I'll shoot them!"

"It was the asymmetry!" Thana wailed, burying her face into Kid's chest. "The Lines of Sanzu! I wasn't symmetrical anymore Kiddo!"

Kid realised than that he hadn't been symmetrical also. He wrapped his arms around Thana, burying his face in her soft hair. 

"We're together now," Kid murmured. "We're symmetrical again."

"How are you feeling?" Thana asked, placing her hand on Kid's forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down. Are you hungry?"

Kid could do with some of Thana's super symmetrical pancakes right about now. Kid nodded and Thana jumped off his bed, heading to the kitchen. Kid got out of bed and dressed, heading to the bathroom to fix his hair. Kid did his usual: combed his hair, made sure his suit wasn't wrinkled and brush his teeth, making sure he brushed his teeth for exactly two minutes, brushing his upper teeth for one minute and his lower teeth for the same amount of time. Kid ducked his head to spit the mint toothpaste into the sink and made sure there was no trace of any toothpaste on the squeaky clean sink. 

A sudden chuckle caused Kid to whirl around, golden eyes wide and in a fighting stance, but no one was behind him - there wasn't even anyone in the bathroom. 

"OK, that was weird," Kid muttered, turning around - and jumped, startled, when he saw Artemis' reflection in the mirror. His breathing begun to quicken as he watched Artemis through the mirror: she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her silver hair flowing over her shoulder. She was wearing a black dress with a slit up one side, exposing her right leg and hiding her left leg. She was so asymmetrical Kid didn't want to call her his mother, but her features were so similar to his and Thana's that he believed that it was true. It was uncanny. 

"Please tell me I'm imagining this," Kid muttered, closing his eyes and willing the hallucination - if it was a hallucination - away and slowly opened his eyes. He felt a bit of relief - and worry - that Artemis wasn't standing where she had been before. 

"I'm imagining things," Kid muttered to himself, turning around. "It was just a hallucination. It was -"

Kid jumped, startled, when he came face to face with Artemis. Artemis' red eyes were dancing with amusement as she grinned at Kid, the skull brooch that was fastened on the bodice of her dress just below her throat looking as if it were laughing up at Kid's look of shock. 

"Why hello son," Artemis says, spitting out the word 'son.' "You don't look so good. Do you have a fever?" Artemis had taken on a motherly tone, placing her hand on Kid's forehead. Kid flinched away from Artemis' touch, causing the witch to grin at that. "Well, you do have a fever, but that's a good thing. It's the first symptom that the snake my sister placed into your body is doing its job. Ha ha."

The door opened and Thana walked in, not looking up. 

"Kiddo-Kun, the pancakes are ready," Thana says, looking up. When she saw Artemis a look of anger crossed over her features. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not how you speak to your mother young lady," Artemis says, taking on the motherly scolding. "I'll have to wash your mouth out." Artemis bought her hands together as if she were praying and started chanting. "Death death, ghost ghost." A purple light illuminated around Artemis' hands, changing into a ball that looked like a soul which she sent at Thana. Thana leaped out of the way, the purple ball of flame crashing into the wall behind her, causing plaster and debris to fall to the ground. Artemis conjured up another purple ball of flame and threw it at Thana again, Thana dodging it and causing a giant hole in door to the hallway. Kid stared in horror at the debris in the bathroom, the mess that had destroyed the perfection of the bathroom. Artemis continued to conjure up balls of flame, throwing them at Thana who like before dodged it, destroying the bathroom in the process. 

"Well, it seems I have used up my energy to create the fire balls," Artemis announces, trying to conjure up another ball of flame. "But never mind, there's still the main plan."

"What are you talking about?" Thana demanded, standing in front of her brother in a protective stance. "What have you done witch?"

"Well, you will find out in time," Artemis says. "In about five minutes I believe. But, good bye children! Love ya!"

Artemis disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving the twins in the bathroom. They stared at each other, at the mess that was the bathroom before going into one of their asymmetry fits. Both twins coughed up blood and fainted, laying still in the rubble. Thana was the first to recover, sitting up and rubbing her head. Kid say up next, also rubbing his head. 

"Do you think we should clean this up before our partners come home?" Kid asked. Thana looked over at her brother, Artemis' words running around in her head. 

"You remember what Artemis said?" Thana asked, refusing to call the witch her mother. "Something about a main plan. What do you think it is?"

"Wait, do you feel that?" Kid asked. Thana turned her head to the side, letting the strange prickling sensation that Kid was feeling spread over her too. It was the feeling that something was wrong, that something was out of place. It felt like someone was running their cold hands over the twins' arms, causing the hair on the back of their necks to stand on end and a shiver to go down their spines. 

Something was not right. 

"I think we should get out of here now," Thana says, getting to her feet. She grabbed Kid's arm and ran out of the bathroom, down the many halls in the Gallows Mansion and out of the doors as fast as their Shinigami agility could take them. They had barely made it passed the gates to the street outside when the mansion exploded, sending glass, bricks and skulls all over the place. Kid pushed Thana away from a falling skull which had missed her by a second, pushing her to the ground and protesting her with his body. Kid winced as shards of glass pierced his back, blood dripping onto Thana's black jacket and staining the white rectangles on it red. Debris continued to rain down around the young Shinigami, some of it piercing Kid's flesh and others landing around them. When it was finally over Kid gently got off Thana, Thana moving behind him. She ripped his shirt off and got a look at his back, which was covered in blood. Thana picked out the glass she could get, Kid wincing with every pull, and used Kid's ripped shirt to wipe the blood off his back but she only succeeded in spreading the blood. She sat back and pulled her compact mirror out of her pocket and called her father. 

"Why hello Thanny ~" Lord Death's usually cheerful voice greets as his face appears in the mirror. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I came home because I couldn't be without Kid," Thana explained. "And after I made pancakes for Kid I came to see what he was doing and I found Artemis in the bathroom with Kid. She started attacking me and then she disappeared and then ..."

"And then what?" Lord Death asks, his cheery voice gone. "What did she do?"

"I think it's best you see for yourself," Thana answers, turning the compact around so that Lord Death could see the damage. Lord Death gave out a simple "ah" when he saw the Gallows Mansion practically in a rubble. Thana turned the mirror around again so that she could see her father. 

"Well, look on the bright side!" Lord Death says, his cherry facade back up. "You and Kid don't have to make sure the Gallows Mansion is symmetrical!"

"There's no time for dad jokes Dad," Thana says. "Kid and I as well as our partners have no where to live and Kid's hurt." Thana turned the compact around to show the injured Kid, Lord Death giving out another "ah." 

"Come to the Death Room and I'll see what I can do," Lord Death says. Thana nodded and Lord Death cut off the connection, leaving them to the mess that is - was - their home.


	8. Chapter 8

"So your mansion was blown up?" Soul asks as he stood in the Death Room with the rest of the group. Kid was perched on top of the skull shaped coffee table, Stein standing behind him with a pair of large tweezers that he used to pull the shards of glass that Thana couldn't get out of Kid's back, which caused him to wince every single time. Thana stood beside him, holding his hand and the others stood all over the place. Lord Death stood in his regular place in front of the mirror, his death scythe Spirit standing beside him. 

"Yes," Thana answered grimly. "A witch by the name of Artemis blew up our mansion for some reason." 

"But why would a witch target your mansion?" Maka asked. "Does she have ties to Lord Death that she would target his children or something?"

Thana murmured something that the others couldn't quite hear but Lord Death heard her loud and clear. 

"The witch is their mother," Lord Death revealed. "I don't exactly know why she would blow up Gallows Mansion but for whatever reason it can't be good."

"Wait, Kid and Thana's mother is a witch?" Black☆Star asked, sounding surprised. "Wouldn't that make them part witch?" 

"They are part witch but their witch blood is dormant," Lord Death explained. "Now, the reason why I called every one of you here: now that Kid, Thana and their weapons' house is destroyed they would need a place to stay. So, which one of you volunteer to let them stay with you?"

"Well, Soul's and my apartment only have one spare room," Maka says. "So two would have to share that room, two would have to share with Soul and two would have to share with me."

"Black☆Star and I live with Sid, our gym teacher," Tsubaki explains. "But we do have enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"There you have it," Lord Death says happily, clapping his large hands together. "Who would you like to stay with?"

"With Soul and Maka!" Thana says quickly. Everyone looks at her in shock and confusion. 

"Why? Black☆Star and Tsubaki have more room?" Sam complains. 

"I'm not living with Blue☆Star," Thana pouts. ("It's Black☆Star!") "No offence Tsubaki," Thana adds, looking at the female weapon who smiled kindly. 

"None taken," she answers. 

"Alright, come on," Maka says, indicating for the twins and their weapons to follow her. "Kid and Thana can have the spare room, Sam and Cameron can room with Soul and Liz and Patti can room with me."

"Why do I have to room with them?" Soul asked. "Can't Thana room with Blair and Kid, Sam and Cameron have the spare room?"

"I don't think Thana won't want to room with the cat," Maka says. 

"The cat has its own room?" Thana asks. "How's that fair?"

"She isn't a pet," Maka explains. Thana gives Maka a questioning look. "You'll see why when we get home," Maka explains. 

~~~

"This is Blair, the cat," Maka says, indicating a girl with purple hair, yellow eyes that looked like a cat's and purple cat ears on top of her head. She was wearing something a hooker would usually wear: she was wearing super short short-shorts, a tight camisole that showed her navel and a black leather jacket that uncovered just about everything the camisole did. Thana's eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the sight of the girl.

"You have a Monster Cat living in your apartment?" Thana asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, well, we kinda blew up her own house when we thought she was a witch," Soul admits, resting his arm on the back of his head. "We have a habit of giving lodging to people whose house gets blown up."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screams, pulling out a blue dictionary and banging it against Soul's head, causing him to fall over with a book spine shaped dent in his hair. 

"Oh, my poor scythey boy!" Blair gushes, pulling soul to her and smashing his face into her breasts. Soul falls over backwards, blood squirting out of his nose in the process. 

"So he's the kinda guy who gets nose bleeds," Thana states, crossing her arms. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, I'll bring you to your room," Maka says, indicating for Kid and Thana to follow her. That was when they realised Cameron was quietly sniffling behind them. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asks, walking over to Cameron. 

"I want my cow!" Cameron wailed, rubbing his eyes. Patti was also sniffling. "And I want my giraffe!" she wailed too. The childish weapons begun bawling their eyes out, wailing for the stuffed animals that they were way too old for. 

"Hey, don't worry," Liz says, trying to calm them down. "Maybe Mr Spots and Mr Milky survived the blast. How about that?" Patti and Cameron stopped crying and nodded, wiping their tears away. Liz turned away with a look that said 'that's how you do it.' 

"Alright, let's get everything settled," Maka says. 

~~~

Day 1 of living with the Death Twins

Soul laid awake that night, not able to get to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling where he could see the smirking moon from the corner of his eye. It was like the moon was smirking at him, finding his insomnia hilarious. And the reason for Soul's insomnia ...

Soul turned his head to the left, where Sam was fast asleep. Sam was shirtless with the blanket drawn all the way to his chin, an arm flung over the edge of the bed. And he was snoring. His snores filled the room, echoing off the walls. Soul could feel a headache coming along from how loud Sam was snoring. Soul wouldn't be surprised if it were louder than a convoy of trucks and a chainsaw put together. It was so uncool. 

Soul turned his head to the right where the younger brother was asleep. He was wearing white pyjamas with cows all over them, clutching his toy cow, Mr Milky, close to his chest. Mr Milky and Mr Spots were the only survivors of the Gallows Mansion explosion (that's how Patti and Cameron described it, as they say that Mr Milky and Mr Spots are living people and not stuffed animals). Cameron wasn't snoring like Sam, but he had a night light that caused the entire room to be light.

This is so uncool, Soul thought as he rolled off the bed, grabbed his pillow and blanket and went to the lounge room where he slept on the couch that night and possibly every other night since he started sharing with the brothers. 

Day 2 of living with the Death Twins

Maka entered the dining room, a thick book under her arm and a notebook in the other, ready to study for the next test. She stopped short, however, when she found Blair and Thana sitting at the table. Blair was painting Thana's fingernails black, Blair's nails already being painted hot pink. Both girl's hair were already done up in the same hair style, a in a French twist with a ribbon tied at the bottom, Blair's the same colour as her witch's had and Thana's white like the stripes in her hair. 

"What are you doing?" Maka asked. Both girls look up at Maka's voice and Blair jumps to her feet, grabbing Maka's arm and pulling her to a chair. 

"What colour nailpolish would you like?" Blair asked, pulling out her manicure kit out. "I have green, purple, black and pink."

"I-I-I really have to study," Maka stutters, trying to get away. "Maybe some other time."

"Pum-pum-pumpkin," Blair chants, holding out her pink nailed hand. "Grabbing pumpkin."

Maka was held down by a pumpkin brace that kept her arms tied to the table. Blair clicked open the manicure kit and expected all the different coloured nailpolish. 

"I'll paint your nails green," Blair says, choosing green nailpolish that was the colour of grass under the sun and begun spreading it over Maka's nails. "Thana, do her hair the same style as ours."

Thana picked up the skull shaped hair brush and pulled Maka's hair out of their pigtails, brushing it out so that there were no tangles in it. She than begun to seperate Maka's hair into threes, making sure they were all the same width and braided Maka's hair and chose a green ribbon to tie it up with. Blair had finished Maka's nails the same time as Thana finished her hair. 

"Now for the makeup!" Blair squealed, conjuring up a makeup kit. "I want pink eyeshadow and purple lip stick. What colours do you want Thana?"

"White eyeshadow and black lipstick," Thana answered, picking up the eyeshadow packet. 

"You're so goth," Blair points out, taking the eyeshadow from Thana and opening it. 

"I am a death goddess," Thana points out as she closes her eyes to let Blair dab at her eyelids with the eyeshadow brush. "Black is my thing."

After Blair finished Thana's makeup and applied the black lipstick Thana did Blair's pink eyeshadow and purple lipstick. They both turned to Maka who looked horrified about the makeup in front of her. 

"What colours do you want Maka?" Blair and Thana asked together, leaning toward her. 

"I'm not interested in makeup," Maka tries to tell them. "I just want to study."

"Studying is so underrated," Blair says. 

"I think yellow eyeshadow and red lipstick would look great on you," Thana says, holding the opened eyeshadow packet up beside Maka's face. 

"You're right!" Blair squeals. She takes the eyeshadow from Thana and dabbed the brush into the yellow. 

"Close your eyes Maka and relax your eyelids," Blair orders. Maka tried to protest against the two other girls but they weren't having any of it. Maka sighed, surrendering, and closed her eyes. She felt a weird sensation on her eyelids as Blair dabbed the brush on her eyelids. When that was done Blair picked up the red lipstick and applied it Maka's lips. 

"There you go, you look beautiful!" Thana gushes. Maka didn't know what to say. That was when Kid and Soul walked into the dining room. They both stopped dead when they saw the three girls. 

"Wow, Maka, I've never seen you wear makeup before," Soul points out, staring wide eyed at a blushing Maka. He looked over at Thana and just stared in shock at her. Thana grinned at him. 

"Wow you look ... scary," Soul tries, staring at the girl with her gothic makeup. "Like a ... uh ... zombie."

"THANA CHOP!" Thana screamed, Thana Choping Soul so hard he crashed into the floor, his chin resting on the floor, like Black☆Star. 

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Blair declares, grabbing Maka's hand and dragging her to her feet. 

All I wanted to do was study, Maka thought gloomily as Blair dragged her out of the door.

Day 3 of living with the Death Twins

Soul shuffled into the bathroom, rubbing his eye and yawning, still wearing his red pajamaa pants. He stopped dead when he noticed one of the twins standing in the bathroom, already dressed wearing black jeans and a black jacket with the hood drawn over their heads. Soul didn't know which twin it was. 

"Uh," Soul says, trying to catch the twin's attention. "Are you the guy or the girl?"

The twin didn't answer him, instead continued ro rearrange the medicine cabinet so that it was symmetrical. Soul looked over the twins shoulder to see that they had put the two (identical) cough syrup, one belonging to Maka and the other belonging to Soul, at the sides with the two boxes of bandaids in the middle; the twin had put the spare toothbrushes in a neat line, both of Maka's green ones on the outside, Soul's blue ones on the sides and Blair's purple ones in between them. Soul was beginning to get annoyed by the twins' symmetry OCD. He decided to try and get the twin's attention once again. 

"Are you the guy or the girl?" Soul repeated. The twin finally turned around and Soul realised that there were headphones trailing from underneath the hood. So they couldn't hear because of the headphones. Soul could hear some music now: it sounded like Slipknot, a band he didn't have much interest in. Soul knew he wouldn't be getting any answers from the twin so he did the only thing he could think of. 

Please be the guy, Soul pleaded as he reaches his hand out towards the twin and placed his hand on the twin's chest. The twin's eyes widened as soon as Soul's hand touched their chest. 

Oh no, Soul thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I updated. This is more of a filler than an actual chapter

Please be the guy, Soul pleaded as he reaches his hand out towards the twin and placed his hand on the twin's chest. The twin's eyes widened as soon as Soul's hand touched their chest. 

Oh no, Soul thought.

"What the Death are you doing?" the twin asked, eyes narrowed. Soul blinked, quickly drawing his hand away as thoughts ran around inside his head. Deep voice ... deep male voice ... As Soul thought that the twin removed the hoodie off their head to reveal short hair and the white stripes on the left side of their head. Short hair ... stripes on the left side ... Thana's stripes are on the right side of her head ... it's the guy!

"Nothing," Soul says, quite awkwardly. "I wasn't sure if you were the girl or the guy." Kid blinked at him in confusion before realisation spread across his face - which quickly turned into anger. 

"So because you didn't know if I was Thana or not you decided to touch my chest to see?" Kid demanded. 

"Uh ..." Soul didn't know what to say. 

"You were lucky it was me and not Thana," Kid says. "What do you think would have happened if I was Thana?"

"Uh ... I would have been Thana Chopped?" Soul tried. 

"Precisely," Kid answered. "And Shinigami Chopped by my father; and Maka Chopped because I'm pretty sure Thana added that to her ways of torturing people; and then beaten to a pulp by me. Which I might actually do."

"Is that really necessary?" Soul asked as soon as the door opens and Thana walks in, a towel draped over her arm. She stops when she sees the boys, Kid looking angry and Soul looking nervous but trying to keep his cool. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. 

"Why are you both in the bathroom?" she asked. "Were you, like, going to shower together or something? I don't have a problem with that, but can you at least lock the door so that no one walks in on you two."

"Don't worry Thana, it's not what you think," Kid says, not removing his glaring eyes from Soul. "I was in here making the bathroom symmetrical when Soul walked in. He didn't know if I was you or not so he touched my chest to check."

"What do you mean he touched your chest to check?" Thana asked, not liking where this was going. 

"He touched my chest to see if I had boobs," Kid answered. Thana's expression mirrored her brother's as she dropped the towel. 

"Oh really?" she asked. Soul felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead as Thana advanced on him, her hand forming into a fist, readying it for a Thana Chop. Soul swallowed, closing his eyes and bracing himself to get stuck in the ground, but it never came. Instead Thana's fist came in contact with his face, causing him to stumble backwards at the sudden impact. He felt blood run down his face from his nose, pooling onto his bare chest. He opened his eyes to see Thana raising her other hand, curling it into a fist, and it came in contact with his face. Again. 

"Why did you punch me twice?" Soul asked, clutching his nose he was sure was broken. 

"For the symmetry," Thana says, turning around. "You were lucky it was Kid and not me otherwise you would have been Shinigami Chopped by my father, beaten up by Kid, Maka Chopped by Maka and than Thana Chopped by me. A punch would do for now, but you won't be so lucky next time." And with that she left the bathroom, leaving Soul and Kid still standing in the bathroom. 

"I suggest you find a new way to check if I'm Thana or not," Kid says, leaving the bathroom and leaving Soul alone. It was just a second, but I could have sworn I saw lines over Kid's mouth, Soul thought as he stared at the door. I must have imagined it.

~~~

"You want to so what?" Soul asked as the group sat around the breakfast table, eating their breakfast (Thana and Kid eating theirs symmetrically). 

"I want to hold a slumber party," Maka repeats herself. "We can invite Black☆Star and Tsubaki as well. A little thing we can do as friends to welcome Kid, Thana, Liz, Patti, Sam and Cameron to the group. We can play truth or dare, spin the bottle or never have I ever. It'll be fun."

"Sounds fun," Thana says, placing her spoon neatly beside her cereal bowel. "As long as Blue☆Star doesn't talk about how 'big of a star' he is in his sleep."

"I don't mind having a slumber party, as long as the sleeping bags are arranged symmetrically," Kid says. Thana nodded in agreement and the others groaned. 

"Can Mr Spots and Mr Milky come too?" Patti and Cameron asked which Sam and Liz replied, "I can't see why not," and the younger weapons' cheered. 

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"Fine," Soul sighed, crossing his arms. "But I'm not braiding my hair."

"Than it's settled!" Maka says, taking her bowel into the kitchen. "Soul, it's your turn to do dishes today."

"Why me?" Soul asked, trying to keep his cool. 

"I did them yesterday and the others just moved in," Maka answered. The others placed their dishes in the sink and left Soul to wash them. 

Thirty minutes later the group stood on top of the stairs, waiting for Black☆Star and Tsubaki to arrive. Thana had her headphones in, already ready for Black☆Star's arrogant rambling about himself. And sure enough Black☆Star ran up the stairs, shouting about himself at the top of his lungs. Everyone (except Thana) groaned in response. Soul looked over at his shoulder at Black☆Star and did a double take. 

"Black☆Star, what did you do to your hair?" Maka asked, also noticing. Black☆Star had dyed his hair black, the same black as Kid and Thana's hair. Black☆Star grinned. 

"Do you like it? Black makes me look more of a star! Besides, I thought that if I dyed my hair black, Shinigami Lady will stop calling me 'Blue☆Star.'" Thana looked up and noticed Black☆Star's hair. A sly grin spread across her face. 

"Hello Raven☆Star," she says. Black☆Star groaned, his plan of the death goddess finally calling him 'Black☆Star' flying through the window. 

"Oh, before I forget!" Maka says. "Would you two like to come over to our sleepover this afternoon? Kid, Soul, Cameron and Sam will be there so Black☆Star wouldn't be surrounded by girls."

"We will love to, thank you Maka," Tsubaki answers, smiling kindly at the scythe meister. 

"Yea! We can tell stories about how awesome Black☆Star is!" Black☆Star declares, punching the air. 

"Defiantly not," Thana muttered, Excalibur-facing, thinking about Black☆Star going on and on about himself. She would rather spend two weeks inside an asymmetrical room rather than listen to the dumb-brained assassin talk about himself.

"YAHOO! We can play spin the bottle and I can watch the twins kiss each other!" Black☆Star goes on, jumping up and down. Kid and Thana turned around and punched Black☆Star on either side of his face, causing him to fall over, blood flowing out of his nose like a fountain. The twins turned around and walked ahead to class, the others running to keep up with the death god twins. They arrived at the classroom and were surprised to find that Mr Stein wasn't there yet. 

"He's probably in his lab dissecting some poor endangered animal," Maka mutters as she walks to her seat. Thana sat to her left, Kid sat to Thana's right and Soul sat beside Kid. Soul looked over to see that Kid was sneaking glances at Maka, and Maka doing the same. Thana, who was sitting in between them, grinned at her brother and friend obviously glancing at each other, a plan hatching in her pretty head. 

Wait, did I just think that? Soul asked, realising. Why was he thinking this. He glanced over at Thana. Her black hair was flowing over her shoulder, the snow white lines catching the light peeping through the window, making them seem brighter than usual. Her waver and honey coloured eyes were shining with their own light, and Soul wondered if the gold eyes they had was a Shinigami thing and wondered if Lord Death had those eyes ... now that he thought about, he wondered what Lord Death actually looked like under that cloak and mask he always wore. 

Soul's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wheels dragging across the floor. He instantly knew it was Stein even before he came into view. Thana saw him coming and her eyes widen in awe as Stein came in through the door on his computer chair -

\- the wheel of the chair got caught on the threshold and Stein went flying through the air, still sitting in the chair and looking unfazed as the chair crashed into the ground, skidding to the middle. All that time Stein did not move. He reached his arm up and tighten the screw in his head, riding up and pulling the chair up, straddling it backwards. 

"Today we will be studying witches and their spells," he says, sliding to the chalkboard. He wrote up the types of magic on the board: animal, elemental and unnatural. 

"We all know what the types of magic are, but what exactly are they?" Stein asks in his usual monotone voice. "Animal Witches have influence over a certain animal and can draw power from them; Elemental Witches can control one of the elements of fire, earth, water or air and can cause natural disasters with their magic; and unnatural magic, it can be anything like necromancy or celestial. Unnatural Magic Witches are extremely hard to defeat because of their magic, and I am going to teach you how."

"Learning how to fight witches is way better than dissecting," Thana says. As Stein droned on and on about how to defeat an Unnatural Magic Witch Maka jolted down notes, Soul tuned out, Liz painted her nails, Sam stared straight ahead, Sam and Patti were drawing in their note books, Kid and Thana were trying to write their names on their paper perfectly, Tsubaki was listening to everything Stein as saying and Black☆Star was fast asleep, his legs proped on the desk and his arms resting behind his head. 

"Now the most famous and most dangerous Unnatural Magic Witch is Artemis Gorgon," Stein says. Thana and Kid snap their heads up, pencils suspended over their books as they stared at Stein with wide eyes. "She is the sister of the Snake Witch Medusa Gorgon and the Spider Witch Archnae Gorgon and she is a Necromancer. She is famous for having magic similiar to those of a Shinigami, which is nearly impossible as Shinigamis' death magic is light and Witch magic is dark."

"So she's like a Shinigami Witch?" a blue haired girl asks. 

"No," Stein answers. "A Shinigami is positive and a witch is negative. They can never go together, and when they do, only destruction follows."


End file.
